It's all because of Flaya
by aliciei013vongola
Summary: After the battle against Light Mana, Raze and Ulrika party knew the truth, although there are seem 'undescribe' emotion inside them, and Flay have a plan for it! slightly VaynexJess
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Fanfiction! Sorry for the wrong grammars and other words! And I don't Disclaim Mana Khemia and others! Please RnR~

* * *

Raze and Ulrika's party has won against the Light Mana, thanks to V.P-Flay they can tell what they feel against the Light Mana, for causing so many trouble. But then again, Raze and Ulrika still in a one problem...

One week before the Graduation day,

Ulrika is running along the corridor, she run and run and run then she...

(BRAK)

"Ouch ouch ouch..." Whimper Ulrika, the one who run against to is, "Jerk-Town? What the heck are you thinking! Barging like that?" Ulrika mad, "Hey! Do you think this is YOUR corridor? Hell no! You're the one who barging here!" And Raze mad at her too. They started to insult each other, and... "Urulika, Rawelux, stop it!" Said Uryu, oooohhh so cuteeee! "Oh! Sorry, Uryu! I'm pissed off with Jerktown, well, JERKTOWN, I must go now, see yaaa" said Ulrika and then she ran again. "... Oh goodness, she..." Raze blushed? (O_O it's so OOC!)

"Why must VP Flay asking me to made the mantle? It's so hard!" Said Ulrika in her heart, she went to the Millennium Forest to gather,

#Flashback#

"Uggghhhhh, I'm so borrreeeedddd, right Uryu?" Said Ulrika.  
(BRAK)  
"Ulrika Myberg! I have a task for you!" Shout Flay, "Wh...What?" Said Ulrika frightened, she must be know, what VP Flay requested must be crazy or hard or anything? "Made me a new mantle! This is the recipe! And the deadline will be 2 days from now," said Flay to Ulrika as he disappeared into thin air (that's just Flaya style! 8D)

#Flashback over#

"Ugh! If I can, I want to punch VP Flay!" Mumbled her, "Ugh, now it's the monsters?" She used Uryu's Mana Egg to shot the magic ball, then he ran and search for the ingredients...

Meanwhile, in Raze's side...

"Oh God, now I'm so darn bored," think Raze in his mind, (OOC again)

"Attention all students! This is Vice Principal Flay, all students from all Department must meet me here in the auditorium at night! I don't want to know! YOU MUST OR YOU WILL KNOW WHAT WILL I GONNA DO... Hehehehe" said Flay in the speaker (I think OOC again...) "What the? What is that VP going to do? Ugh," mumbled Raze. "Oh, and Razeluxe Meitzen, you'll meet me in my room, now," said Flay again, "He's pissing me off..." Mumbled again. Then, he went off to the VP's room.

Back to Ulrika's Side,

"Alright, all of them are complete, let's go to the workshop and finished this assignment, ugh! What's thi...s..s..me..ll..?a..h." Said Ulrika and she fell asleep. "Ne ne, Flay-senpai sure weird, asking you and me to help me," said a pink hair woman, "Well, all we can do is help him right? He help me to find a cure for you," said a silver hair man. "Okay, now, let's bring her to the dungeon!" Said that pink hair woman. "Urulikaaaaaaaa" said Uryu, and (BOOM) "ur..u..li...kaa," said Uryu weakly and fell unconcious, "Ow, why must I hurt a Mana, I don't want it Vayne, Flaya must pay for this!" Said the pink hair girl.

Raze's side, in the VP room...

"Are you calling me, VP Flay?" Ask Raze, with his cool face. "I need you to made something for me," said the VP,"made me some love chocolates." LOVE CHOCOLATE? "Ex...excuse me?" "Yes, and among all my students, I can only trust you and your alchemy skill, made me a very delicious chocolate! And brought them in today meeting," Said Flay as he stared sharply to Raze, Raze felt a cold feeling, "Okay then VP Flay..." Said Raze, "Okay, go out now," said Flay, (So OOC...)

"VP Flay want me to made that? Great... I have more works to do and that is a damn," mumbled Raze and he walked to his workshop, then he met with Lily and Whim standing in front of the workshop, "Raze! You're late!" Said Lily, "It's not, the VP called me to his room," answer him. "Hey, Lily, can you help me to made chocolates?" Ask him. "...u..m..e..Sure! You're too dummy to make a chocolate, so you need me!" Said Lily, "He must be making that chocolate for me!" Said her in her heart. "Uh, oh, well, suit yourself, I know I'm dummy or what," said Raze, "Oh no mistress! Raze take a wrong inspection from us!" Whim whispered to Lily, "Okay Raze, let's go," said Lily.

Ulrika's Side

"U...ugh, where am I...?" Mumbled Ulrika as she rotate her head since she had some 'stars' around her head, "Uryu? Uryu?" Shout Ulrika, but she found no trace about Uryu. (BRAK) "Umm, is your name Ulrika?" Ask a pink hair girl, "..Who are you? Where is Uryu?" Ask Ulrika harshly, "My name is Jessica Philomele, and Uryu, right? Is fine! She is in your workshop, but first, you need to sleep more, sorry Ulrika," then the one who called herself throw a bottle of liquid and that liquid shine in front of Ulrika and she fell unconscious, then a silver hair guy come to the room, "How is it Jess?" Said that guy, "She is okay, but is it okay to be like this, what is Flay thinking?" Ask that pink hair girl, "Who knows, but Flay say that we should just throw this bottle to her, well, HE said that is an incantation," answer him, "Okay, next plan," said that pink hair and went out from the room with his lover.

Raze's Side

"So, we just have to add this liquid and..." (BOOM) "Akh, Mr Raze? What are you doing?" Shout Whim, "And done," said Raze and he nodded, "And I just have to keep this chocolate," mumbled Raze, "Wow, he's quite clever too..." Said Lily in her mind, "Err, thanks Lily, well, I'm off then," Said Raze and he ran and ran since it's already 06.00 PM, "Wait, Raze!" Shout Lily but she late, Raze already ran so fast, "I guess you didn't have any chance to talk to him..." Whispered Whim, "What DID you say, Whim?" Said Lily, she's threatening for Whim, "No..nothing, hehe...miss...Lily," then she was... In her miserable..

Auditorium, 06.30 PM

"Okay! I think every brats are here! Listen up! Because you brats are going to graduate! I make an event! And it's going to be MARVELOUS! I already prepare all gifts! But the gifts are limited! And you guys... Can battle again each other to gain that gift!" Shout Flay in front of the hall. "Is this a crazy thing that VP Flay do?" "Is it true?" "I'm kinda scared!" That's what the students thought, "Well, what is this chocolate for then?" said Raze in his heart, "Shut up! Listen! There is a special gift that only 1 person can gain! The legendary item! And... A special surprise, NOW THEN, PREPARE YOURSELVES TO THE MILLENNIUM FOREST!" Shout Flay, "YOSH!"

"VP Flay," said Raze after the students went off the auditorium, "What is it?" "So, what is this chocolate for?" Ask Raze, "Just try to keep it safe until you finish it, don't forgot to gave that to the goddess," said Flay, Goddess? Think Raze, "...Alright, see you VP Flay, thank you," said Raze, and he ran to went out the auditorium.

"Hehe, I think this is going to be fun," said Flay, "Hey! Flay! What did you want to do with the girl?" Ask Vayne, "Nah, you'll see soon," said Flay with his evil grins.

* * *

Please RnR! No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

Flay's side (Oooo, Flay's side! XD /slap)

"Okay, Vayne, pretending you're protecting the girl that I ask you and Jess kidnap, and... If someone ask you the reason, tell : I love her, get it?" Said Flay to Vayne, and of course Vayne and Jess shocked, "But, Flay, I...I..." Said Vayne nervously and he stared at Jess, "I know I know, you love Jess," said Flay, "Jess?" Ask Jess' beloved, "Well, what can we do? This is Flay's request, and don't worry, I know your love for me is real," said that pink hair, and they hug each other, "Oh come on, stop the melodrama and get ready Vayne!" Said Flay (owh, he became the mood breaker! X9) "Alright, alright, I'll in my post," said Vayne, and he left the room, "Umm, Flay, who ask you to do this?" Ask Jess, "The moody girl, animal suit, big green fairy, puni, and the overactive girl," said Flay and he grins, "So many," said Jess, "Yeah, that moody girl gave me some incantation that will I used to do 'something' and the other begging for me too," said Flay, "But you don't usually accept requests? That's unusual," said Jess, Flay only gave his evil grins.

Raze's side

Raze ran as fast as he can, try to catching up with the other, then a crowd are in front of him, "What the? I'm lost?" Said a student, "The lost student can't play in this event anymore! Kayyy" said a beastwoman, with blonde hair and a big hammer, "Raze? You're here too?" A familiar voice ask him, "Lily?" Said that azure hair man, "Well, it looks like VP Flay won't allowed anyone who doesn't strong enough to get to the right place, there must be some place that can connect to the right place..." "Hey! The girl that talked to a blue hair boy, come here!" Shout the beastwoman, Lily seemed mad, "Okay! I'll finish you off!" Shout the two of them. And Whim followed Lily to the beastwoman's place. "What's yur name misss?" Ask that beastwoman, "Lily, and you?" Ask her back with high voice, "Nikki~" answer that beastwoman, and they started the fight, Nikki ran to Lily's side and start attacking her by flowing her hammer, and Whim counter-attack, but Nikki dodge it, Lily focused her energy to Whim and make an Ice Ball, and threw it to Nikki, Nikki called her harpies and threw cyclone to the ice ball and threw it back to Lily, and Lily fall! But she stand up, then she focused a bigger Ice ball as Whim used her ice spear to attack Nikki countinuously, Nikki of course with her speed can stand against the flew of Whim's continuous attack and suddenly, "Ice Ball!" Shout Lily and she threw the Ice ball to Nikki, Nikki didn't move and (KABOOM!) "I won, humph," said Lily and, "Gotcha," said Nikki and flew her hammer and (KACHAU!) Lily out of the ring (Ring? No ring you know? :3) "Okay, who wants to be my next victim?" Said Nikki sweetly, "Oh God, I think I'm gonna pass the wood..."  
Mumbled Raze

He went there, slowly and slowly he found a lantern, "Lantern?" Said him in his heart, "Oh, you finally found the hidden route," said a ponytail blond hair man with glasses, "Okay, it's time for you to pass me, cih, that Flay never stop to causing trouble," said that man, "Who are you?" Ask Raze, "I'm Roxis, Roxis Rosenkrantz," said that man, "Well, well well, can't you stop that cold attitude of yours, dear?" Said a mana, "You should stop bugging me, I want to finish it fast, come on," said that man and he start to attacking Raze with his cards, then he formed the cards around Raze and (KABOOM) but Raze managed to defend it, and he attacking Roxis with his Mana Slayer, and, Roxis lose, at the end, the one who finished it quickly is Raze :/ then Raze walk to the path that filled with the lantern and he finally met his final boss (?)

"So, someone came," said Vayne, "Who are you?" Ask Vayne, "My name is Razeluxe," answer Raze, "Actually, what is this thing about?" Ask him, "Well, I can't answer," then a girl voice whimper sounded inside a dungeon (not exactly a dungeon, just a world inside of a tree :3) "Who...?" Shout Raze, "Oh, her name is Ulrika, you know her?" Ask Vayne, "Of course, what do you want to do with her?" Ask Raze, (God, he's in rage now, he even didn't see Ulrika as the surprise in the event?) "Well, I love her, so?" Said Vayne, Raze is in shock, he didn't believe it, he take out his dagger and activate his ring, "Owh, so you want to duel me?" Said Vayne, "Too bad I can't use Sulpher now, well, let's go," then Vayne take his big sword from a little hole from another dimension, then they started to attack each other, Raze open the fight, he continously attack Vayne, but Vayne manage to dodge it swiftly (as expected from Vayne!) Then Raze use his technique, the sword became 5 and started launch themself to Vayne so fast, and Vayne manage to stop it by reflect it by his magic, then Vayne started to attack Raze and flowing his big sword, Raze manage to dodge, but got a little wound at his arm, "Damnit," said Raze, "Alright, I'll use my best technique, watch!" Then, Vayne focused his energy to his sword and his sword gave a massive aura, "Soul Breaker!" Shout Vayne and slashed Raze, Raze's wound is grave, but he do his final technique, "Mana Slayer!" Then Raze counterattack Vayne's Soul Breaker and cause massive damage to Vayne, Vayne fall. And Raze accept it as a victory.

He walk to Ulrika's location with slowly, since he was bleeding and got wounded heavily, then he saw Ulrika sleeping face, "she...is kinda cute," said Raze in his heart, "Ulrika, hey, Ulrika," Raze tried to awake her, "Hey? Wake up! Wake up!" But she didn't move, she didn't answer him, "Ulrika, you're not dead are you?" She still in the same position, "...Ulrika...?" ... Tears starting to flow inside Raze's eyes, "Ulrika, this is maybe the first and the last I tell you, but you already dead," "I... Had another feeling toward you, I just want to be close with you, after all done in the past, I just feel an eager to know you, since you're so intresting, and... I just want to say, I like you," said Raze, "no, Love you,"

"GOTCHA! RAZE IS IN LOVE WITH ULRIKA!" Shout a familiar voice, it was Et's ! "?" Shout Raze, he's blushing, "Ulrika's not dead yet, she got my incantation," said Cloe, "She'll woke up soon," "You're in love with mistress, and we knew about that and ask for it!" Said Pepperonni, "and he agreed, since he said it was intresting, but still, you're not romantic like me," said Gouto, "You...You!" Said Raze with mad tone, "Oops, let's go everyoneeee," shout Et, "Don't forgot to gave that chocolate to Ulrikaaaa and confess your loveeeeee," shout Et again and they ran, "U...ugh, where am I?" Ulrika woke up, "Jerk-town? So you're behind all this!" Shout Ulrika, "Wait, but you wounded?" Ulrika's getting confused, and Raze's blushing, "Umm... Why are you...blushing?" Said Ulrika, she's blushing as well, "This," Raze gave the chocolate he made for Ulrika, and he's sighing, "Ulrika, do you want to be my girlfriend?" (OOC again!) Ask Raze, "nmm... I want to know the reasons, Jerk-town," said Ulrika, "You still calling me Jerktown?" Said Raze dissapointed, "oh, umm... Raze.." "Well, I... Just admire your energetic attitude, I donno, after we past all of these in the past, I think my heart eager to loving you," said Raze, "o..okay," "so, would you mind to be my girlfriend?" "Of...of course, I... Feel I'm bothered if closed to you, my heart feel ... Jealous, and I know that I began to love you," said Ulrika, "so, we..." Said Raze, "Yup..?" Then they hug each other and share a passionate kiss in the end. And it's all because of Flay! ;)

OMAKE

"Fuih," sigh Vayne, "What is it Vayne?" Said Jess, she worried, "That boy, Raze's favorite student is pretty tough," said Vayne, "But I'm not lose, I ended up to give a victory to him," said Vayne, "You're not mad right?" Ask Vayne, "Of course not dear," and Jess hug her, "Thanks Jess," said her lover and hug her tightly, and Flay, grin behind the door and it's all because of Flay ;)


End file.
